


Gaytober-Good Omens

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not sure how to pair a fan named pair of Disposables demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: GaytoberMade by @jinx.reaper on InstagramShips include:BeelzebubxGabrielHasturxLigurHasturxLigurxDagonSethxStoneBeelzebubxDagon-Not all titles were added/used
Relationships: Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Start

Hand Holding

Ice Cream

Scarf Sharing

Cheek Kiss

Cuddle

Blush

Swing

Hand Kiss

Sleepy

Woops, On Fire

Flowers

Kiss, Kiss

Oh, Mermaids?

Spooky

Blankets

Socks

Autumn Leaf

Dance

Love

Halloween


	2. Hand Holding-HasturxLigur

"What happens now?" Ligur asked as his and Hasturs hands laced just slightly together as they stood lurking in the darkness.

They'd seen mortals do this and finally he steeled himself up and made the first move, locking their hands together.

Hastur looked between them at their hands and muttered off handed like, cig bobbing in the side of his mouth as he spoke, "Dunno.."

"Feels.." Ligur started, squeezing a bit, "Kinda nice."

He felt Hasturs thin frame brush his own built one and looked over at his partner who whispered back, handing over the cig they shared, the hand they held together now entwined by their fingers, "Does, doesn't it?"

Without another word spoken, the two shared their smoke as well as their hand holding, Hastur adding a thumb brushing once in a while to spice things up as they waited and lurked~


	3. Scarf Sharing-HasturxLigurxDagon

Dagon, Lord of Torments rarely went Above.

They stood beside their Lord, Lord Beelzebub back down in Hell!

So when given the rare chance to follow their mates Hastur and Ligur Above and monitor their work- 'MONITOR' as Ligur scoffed, Dagon took it.

What harm could it cause to peek their head Above for a spot of Her air and see Her skies again?

A lot of harm seeing as it was winter in London!

The red head was already easily colder then many in Hell so upon exiting the lift and building that lead one either to Heaven or Hell, the two steps outside that they took knocked the breath from their lungs as if they'd been hit by a car.

Their uniform did NOTHING for them!

The fur along their neck nor hair upon their head!

Before they could turn themself around without a word to either mate, Dagon felt something warm wrap around their neck.

No amount of strength kept them from moving away so they did not fight the object. This rewarded them with Hastur wrapping his scarf around their neck, lacing it together to keep them close together.

Next came Ligur who squeezed himself in easily between both thinner forms and held them with two strong arms, his jacket in such a way that now rested upon Dagons shoulder as well as his own.

"We have a good reason we promise Fish! Bare with us and you won't be sorry." Ligur said and Hastur chuckled, "We're positive you'll love it!"

Brushing along both males and now in such warm quarters, Dagon didn't seem so quick to argue how they wanted to go Home and instead clicked their sharp teeth and responded with, "I demand to be pampered then you beasts this is HORRID!"

Only to smirk as both males laughed and held the red head closer and moved towards their destination, a neat shop with coffee and books everywhere to their mates liking.

Indeed, by the time they got Home, Dagon had loved it and wordlessly asked to go again sometime soon~

The colder the better even!


	4. Blankets-SethxStone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Stone are named Demons (once Disposable Demons)
> 
> NOTE: To ME Disposables until they earn their names look all the same BUT are not related in any way
> 
> ONCE their named (given a title ect.) They retain some of the old Angelic aspects that made them different before they Fell making each and everyone their very own Demon
> 
> IN NO WAY IS THIS ANY FORM OF INCEST!

Stone had had his own way of dueling out issues in his Lord's office.

He wasn't named 'Stone' for nothing.

Stonefish truthfully, his head hair and horns had long been styled like those fish who's barbs filled with poison killed their prey if stepped on, was his means of getting things done and swiftly.

Claws had poison under the nails if triggered as did his spit, it festered with it as it waited to be used and ozzed did his body leak with poison however these were slower deaths.

When some Demon got inside his Lord's office of Files that wasn't meant to be, it was only a matter of seconds and it only took a barb from his head to break off.

However, it was the amount of barbs that came off that made him useless and where he was now.

'Useless', he was more like a mortal under heavy sedation medication.

His barbs had to regrow as did the more potent toxins, rendering him in a state of helplessness until then.

Lord Dagon knew of ONE Demon alone who could do something for him since they hadn't time to guard him themself and that's where Seth came in, Seth and his love of blankets.

"Your horns are coming in grand, Stone." Seth assured the blurry eyed Demon constantly as he moved the blankets around him or fluffed up a pillow or two.

Stone was in no pain!

But Seth couldn't help himself but, he had to dote upon him, even going so far as to begin grooming him along the face. 

Upon sight of THAT Hastur chuckled how, 'Won't be long before a new litter will be arriving!' To which flew over Seth's head.

Instead, Seth smiled and tucked Stone in carefully, shifting the blankets around him and settled in beside him before assuring again, like clockwork, "Your horns are coming in just fine~"


	5. Woops, On Fire-HasturxLigur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not sure if Hastur is the only one to control the fire hand trick so in this he is)
> 
> Don't smoke whilst trying to do demonic flames kids
> 
> You'll explode

He'd seen Hastur do it a million times now. A million and one actually as his partner was just setting his hand ablaze as he watched him, reaching it up and puffing the cig in his mouth to light it up.

Ligur looked at his own hand then to Hasturs who saw and smirked with the cig in his mouth. 

Without words, Hastur held out his hand and Ligur took it. It was stretched out a bit, each finger extended to the max then left to hang outward from his body.

Taking a drag, Hastur handed off the cig and said as Ligur had his turn, "A'lright, is'a core element. I feel it here." And he tapped Ligur first upon the belly then chest.

"Once it's burning hot, get it to where it is ya want, like so-" And he demonstrated by blowing a small ball of flame from his mouth then capturing it in his hand.

Like a little ball, he swiveled it around his long bony fingers and smiled cheeky like as Ligurs eyes grew bright with awe then in wonder as he as Hastur, like a coin flip, sent the ball of flame in the air and swallowed it back into his guts.

"I ain't angry nor triggered so's it don't burn none."

So if Ligur wanted, Hastur could give him his own little ball of fire to play with?

He wanted to make his own!

And thus, without asking how not to make an angry ball of flame, cig still in his mouth, Ligur conjured up what he felt was the flame he wanted and went to spit it out-Hasturs face looking horrified just as the substance touched the contents of the cig in his mouth.

A small BOOM POOF could be heard and a few windows opened close by, heads peeking out to see what transformer blew but found nothing and went back inside.

Meanwhile, Hastur gently licked his fingertips and doused a piece of Ligurs still sizzling hair, the whites of his eyes all one could see, the centers color changed to black in his fear of the explosion.

"Well.. You did.. Al'right…"

Out Ligurs mouth the cig was spat whilst the chameleon upon his head fell off, belly up, burnt to a crisp but alive. 

"I didn't expect you to just DO it-That's a Hastur thing, not a Ligur thing~" Hastur continued fondly, spitting upon his jacket sleeve and washing his partners dusty face.

"Guess is' wot I get for trying to show off, ey?"

"A bit, ya~" Hastur snorted as Ligur smirked at him with his face still half covered in dust.

"Was' say we'eh take a dip in the pond?"

"Sounds grand.. Just grand!" Ligur returned before regrettably licking his lips.

"Oh Satan it sounds wonderful fuck that!" He said and picked up his chameleon, Hasturs arm wrapping around his crispy jacket's shoulder, laughter not hard to miss.


End file.
